The Simple Truths
by pupparoux
Summary: Oneshot LJ What we think are simple answers, really can mean more. A story of what happens when Lily asks James some simple questions.


**Hi guys, it's been a while. **

**Enjoy and please review.**

**The Simple Truths**

It wasclose to theend of Lily's seventh year. She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, systematically finishing her Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Potions homework. It was almost midnight and she was getting tired. Her fiery red head was in her hands, her quill was poised with its tip to the parchment, and her books were open. She couldn't think…

"Lily," said James, sitting down.

Lily looked up at her boyfriend, James Potter. He looked tired. Lately, Lily had noticed that he was pushing her away. Almost as if her was trying to get her to move on, like he didn't want to be with her anymore.

Lily looked sideways at James. There was no one that she would rather be with. She was willing to fight for their relationship. But she wanted to make sure that James actually _wanted _the relationship. Now that she had finally said "Yes," to going out with James Potter, a boy that had bothered her to say yes for the better part of six years, she wasn't about to let what they had just die and fade away.

"James, what's wrong?" asked Lily, pushing away her homework.

"Wha--? Oh nothing, Lils. No worries," he said, smiling with a sigh.

"James," began Lily. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she continued.

"No," said James, his head resting on the table.

Lily paused, stung.

"James," she continued, trying not to think of what he just said. "Would you want to be with me forever?"

"No," said James again.

Lily could feel the tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"James…" Lily choked. "If I were to leave…would you cry?"

Once again, James said, "No," very calmly.

So he didn't want her anymore.

Lily stood up, her chair falling to the ground with a crash. Tears started to stream down her face as she started across the common room toward the girl's staircase in the most calm and dignified way she knew how.

James was up in a flash and grabbed Lily's arm, pulling her around to face him.

He smiled down at her and wiped the tears gently from her eyes with his thumb.

"Lily," he said softly, as he looked into her large almond-shaped green eyes that were still brimming with tears. "You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I NEED to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you walked away…I'd die…" he finished

Lily smiled as James kissed her and pulled her toward him. They embraced and stood, frozen together in happiness. She smiled into James' chest as he smoothed her hair.

Of all the lessons Lily had learned at Hogwarts, she took these to heart.

She's learned that to ignore the facts does not change the facts. The sooner she's dealt with a problem, the sooner it is resolved. Hating James didn't make him go away. So by actually giving him the time of day, Lily realized that he wasn't the prat she'd though him to be. He was actually a sweet, kind, caring, and loving boy, willing to anything for her. A boy that to the very end, would stand and protect her, and died trying.

Lily's learned that under everyone's hard shell is someone who wants to be appreciated and loved. Her friend, that tough guy, Sirius Black, was the perfect example. He was always looking for validation, going through girl after girl, just to feel loved. Until he found the one, the girl that stole his heart, the girl that cracked his cold exterior, and helped the true Sirius shine through. The woman that would stand by him, through thick and thin, good and bad, to the end of the world, and the girl who could take a joke, and give a better one.

Lily's learned that it's the small daily happenings that make life so spectacular: such as her marriage to James Potter; the birth of her and James' first son, Harry; and then naming Sirius Black as Harry's Godfather, and watching his face light with joy at the tinkle of Harry's laugh.

Money doesn't buy class. As evident by the so-called Purebloods. They had more money than they could spend in several lifetimes, but they choose to hate those they deemed "less worthy". Something they only judged by an unsee-able quality, Parentage.

Lily's learned that the Lord didn't do it all in one day, so what makes her think she can? She has learned to ask for help, and has accepted that she is not all-powerful, no matter how much she thinks she is.

It is our experiences that shape each of us and each of our lives. What we perceive and observe, how we are treated and how we treat others all define us. When those we love surround us, there is nothing we can't do. So keep your chin up and no matter how bad things seem, just remember, that someone somewhere, loves you enough to die for you.

**Hope you liked it. I wrote this after having a horrible no go, very bad day. So please review! It will make me oh so happy!**

**Until next time,**

**Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


End file.
